


All We Can Do

by oldestcharm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm
Summary: Poe needs to say goodbye. It doesn't quite go as he'd imagined.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	All We Can Do

Rey's the one who gets him where he needs to be. Poe doesn't want to ask her for favors, doesn't even really like her — especially now when she's so casually declared the love of his life dead — but he doesn't exactly have another option. If she's surprised by his request, she doesn't show it. Instead, she guides him to the body and stays back as Poe lowers himself onto the cold hard ground right next to it.

He stares at the emotionless face, pale and unmoving.

"Did you really need to do that?" Poe asks and reaches out to brush away one of the dark strands stuck to Ben's face. Even in death he is beautiful. "Now I'm just... here, sitting next to a corpse. Thanks for that, Ben."

He sighs when Ben doesn't answer. It's really kind of infuriating that the last time he heard his voice without that blasted mask was while Ben was yelling at Skywalker.

"We had plans, remember?" Poe says, scowling at him. "Kind of shitty of you to stand me up, but then again, you were always unreliable."

Poe settles his hand on Ben's chest, trying for whatever desperate reason to feel a heartbeat. There's some shuffling behind him and from his peripheral vision he can see Rey. She's hovering awkwardly, eyes wide as if she's only now realizing she wasn't the only one to care about Ben.

He takes a shaky breath and blinks back the tears that threaten to fall.

"I think — and maybe you'd know that if you weren't so impossibly dramatic all the time — I still think you could have solved your issues reasonably instead of running away to the First Order. What was the point in that anyway? You had people who loved you. Your dad would have listened. _I_ would have listened."

He stares into the distance, thoroughly exhausted. "Should have just kriffing talked to me," he grumbles and he knows he just sounds petulant at this point.

Rey gasps in shock and Poe squints up at her in confusion. He only has a moment to try and figure out the possible threat, before a hand closes tightly around his wrist. Poe snaps his attention back to Ben, eyes wide. Ben stares back at him.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Poe splutters, heartbeat speeding up to an almost painful rhythm.

"You— Are we both dead?" Ben asks him, brows drawn together in confusion.

" _I'm_ not dead. You're supposed to be," Poe tells him, a little breathless.

"Sorry," Ben says, blinking. He seems to have a harder time focusing than Poe does. "I can fix that if—"

"Are you completely _insane_?" Poe demands, shoving at his torso with the hand that's still there, but with Ben holding onto him it turns into something resembling an awkward stroke. He's definitely crying now, but more than that, he's angry. "Don't you dare do that to me again!"

"Oh no, don't— don't cry," Ben mumbles, hastily getting up in a sitting position. "I can't watch you cry."

"Should have thought about that before," Poe says, tone accusing.

Ben looks a little panicked now, but he scoots forward to frame Poe's face with his hands, thumbs wiping away tears. "I know," he whispers, eyes wide. "I know, I really didn't mean to. Please believe me."

"Of course I believe you," Poe mutters. As if that was ever a point of discussion. He takes a deep breath. "Let's not do this again, please?"

Ben nods as if he's desperate to assure him. "Yes, I can— I'm on board with that, I mean."

Poe nods back at him, decisive. "Well, in that case. We really need to get out of here."

Ben looks around as if noticing his surroundings for the first time. He does a double take when he sees Rey there, but he still doesn't let go of Poe.

For whatever reason, Rey looks a little embarrassed, but then offers him a hesitant smile. "We've got the Falcon not far from here," she says, nodding in the direction they'd come from. Ben winces slightly. "We were going to pick up your body."

Ben looks a little horrified at either her bluntness or the thought of his own corpse and Poe can't help but snort. Ben whips around to stare at him.

"What? Did you expect me to just leave you here?" Poe asks, shoving at him slightly just to hammer the point home.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Ben admits and his hands fall onto Poe's shoulders.

"That was stupid," Poe says and leans forward to press a kiss against Ben's hairline. "Come on. I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again."

Ben looks honestly floored. "I don't mind."

Poe smiles, brushes a strand of hair out of Ben's eyes and tugs him up from the ground. He came here for a reason and now he's got an excellent reason to keep to his word.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was just Poe sitting next to a corpse, but I thought it'd be better if it were a little more cheerful. So. Hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
